


Hybrid

by Thommied



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Asgard, Gay Characters, Lesbian Relationships, Multi, Not Alternate Universe, Racism, Trans Character, UA, Vanaheim, and thor was never banished though he is humbled and has visited earth thus torovs existence, but they all have kids and stuff, but thor is not king yet, can you tell, civil war but not in the avengers way, gay relationships, idk guys, it is what it is, ive never used the ao3 tagging system, just go with it, like loki knows hes a frost giant but didnt lose his shit over it, more like universe altered, odin is a lil shit, pls, these kids are having none of it, this is my first work ever on site, trans boy, um, ya know what screw time lines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thommied/pseuds/Thommied
Summary: Odin questions the strength of the children of the Warriors Three and particularly of the children of mixed species. The debate over their strength and overall intelligence leads to the replacement of the annual Tournament of Realms with a battle of the children of "pure species" versus the "hybrids", to be a display of near civil war among Asgardians for all the realms to see, and the deciding factor in whether the Asgardian children of mixed species will ever be treated as equals to those of one species under Odin's reign.





	1. Equals

**Author's Note:**

> yo yo idk what this is but y'all gonna read it. or maybe you wont. maybe you'll read the summary or first chapter and back out, thats fine by me. i dont know what to do in these note section things, ive never used these ao3 settings. fanfic.net was much simpler than this. whatever, enjoy.

Thor paced from one side of his balcony to the other for nearly an hour, still angry about the news he had received that morning. It seemed that the Congress of Worlds feared what may become of Asgard if and when Torov became the ruler of the Realm, being Thor’s successor. It was a very thinly veiled fact that their fears were rooted in the circumstances of Torov’s lineage. Or, more plainly, the fact that the boy was half mortal.

This was an unjust reason, Thor thought, because it was well known that Asgardians thought themselves to be above mortals in nearly every sense. But Torov had eaten one of Idunn’s golden apples, and so he was granted the long life of an Aesir. Torov had been learning the ways of the Aesir and of Asgard over the last three years, and if he was to succeed Thor, then he obviously had plenty of time to continue learning. As well, he was still a child, and so could not be judged too quickly on his apparent ability to be a good ruler. Thor himself had not been fit to be king even as a younger adult. 

It angered Thor to no end that the Congress would doubt his son’s worth even to be a prince solely based upon his race. There were rumors circulating throughout the holds of Asgard of Torov’s recklessness and stupidity, even accusations affairs.

Someone at the council meeting (an advisor, Thor thought) had brought up the fact that the Allmother herself harbored Vanir blood, yet her intelligence and title had never been questioned. Odin himself had retorted that that was because it was well known that the Vanir were on an equal level of societal and racial progression as the Aesir, and so were just as worthy of a high status.  
Thor had grown angry at his father’s statement and demanded to know if he, too, thought that Torov was ill-fit for the thrown. The answer to this was obvious, but Thor had simply wanted to know if Odin would dare say it to his face. To no one’s surprise, Odin had reluctantly said yes. 

“And what of Volstagg’s mortal sons?” Thor had asked, rising from his seat, “Both have consumed Idunn’s apples and therefore possess the same strength and mental capacity as any Aesir. One is a fine warrior and the other a palace blacksmith. Would you say that they are not your equal? Are they not equal to their sister, who is born of Aesir Volstagg and Hildegund?”

“They are not.” Odin had snapped, and Frigga had grasped her husband’s arm tightly to prevent him from advancing on Thor. “They may be great warriors and serve Asgard well, but they can never prove equal to a pure Aesir. Nor can any mixed race being in all the Realms prove themselves equal to one of pure lineage.” He said, nodding and turning his attention away from his son.  
What made Thor storm out of the meeting hall was the fact that after Odin’s awful spiel, which concerned not only Thor’s child, but the children of his closest friends as well, no one else in Congress had spoken in protest of Odin’s words, not even Frigga.

What had angered him even further was the term that the Congress had coined in reference to Torov’s lineage, and all those who harbored the genetics of two separate races.

Hybrid.


	2. Torov, not Torunn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, the first few chapter will just be intros to the characters and this is Torov's. He is binding his chest (unsafely) and his dad catches him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls dont try to bind like torov does

Torov cursed as his skin pinched under the long bandage. He thought he had gotten the right instructions, but he couldn’t seem to make his chest as flat as he wanted it to be. That, and the bandages hurt. He turned to either side, examining his reflection in the mirror. He had become stronger in the past couple of years, the muscles in his arms and stomach more defined. He was still a bit skinny, and he had always been short, but he had changed a lot.  
He had been lucky in that he already had a sort of stick figure body, so becoming fit did not serve to make him look more feminine. His hair, he could not cut short like he might have hoped, only because he could not make it obvious that he wanted to transition. Just as well, many men in Asgard had somewhat long hair, so he soon learned to accept that his hair would have to be long. He managed to get away with cutting it to his shoulders, and preferred to have it straightened just so that he could get rid of the ridiculously long curly mess that had been on his head.  
He had also been experimenting with makeup, looking up several contouring tutorials (who would have guessed his phone could reach a signal from Asgard) to try and make his face look more masculine. Sharpening his jaw line and cheekbones, adding subtle shadows over his eyes, he even found one photo that showed him how to define collarbones. Of course, he could never wear the makeup outside of his room, and when he did wear any makeup, it was terribly colorful and feminine and made him avoid all mirrors at any event he had to wear it to, because he knew he would cringe if he saw his reflection.  
He was broken from his thoughts by looking back in the mirror, all too aware of the slight bump that remained on his chest, even with the bandages. He pulled it off with an exasperated sigh and threw the thing onto his bed.   
He jumped at the knock on his door, getting out a quick ‘one second!’ and frantically searching for a shirt. The door swung open just as he pulled a shirt down over his chest and began to stuff the bandage under his pillow.  
“Torov?” Thor’s voice called, turning the corner to see him lying on the bed in a strange position, as if attempting to hide something underneath himself.  
“Nothing.” Torov said, completely unprompted.  
Thor eyed him curiously. Torov had never been a very good liar. “Torov, what are you doing?”  
“Nothing. Nothing at all, you?” he asked, trying to keep his face straight, his blinking normal, anything he had read about telling a convincing lie. He really should have learned by now that the advice was useless if he could not remember it.  
“I came to inform you of the events of the council meeting.” He said, taking a seat at the edge of Torov’s bed. Torov shifted slightly, still not managing to move to a less suspicious position.  
“Yes?” Torov asked, shifting to lie on the opposite side of the bed, one arm still propped up over one pillow and supporting the side of his head.   
Thor watched Torov shift around until he was still, knowing he was up to something strange. “Well, the leaders and their advisors seem uncertain about your eligibility as a prince of Asgard.” He said, making it obvious to both of them that he was understating something much more serious.  
Torov grumbled and huffed out a response. “Why?” he asked, though he knew very well the reason for their doubts.  
Thor merely sighed. “They believe your mixed genetics make you less intelligent.” He said, pausing for a response. When he received nothing but an irritated expression from Torov, he continued, “This belief is not held against you alone, either. They hold this to be true even against Mick and Kevin, even Kaija.”  
“What, so anyone of human descent is automatically inferior?” Torov asked, his disdain for the council quickly becoming obvious. “And what about Kaija? She’s not even of human descent! She’s half Vanir!” he began to shout, and Thor tried his best to shush the boy.  
“Apparently, anyone of mixed racial decent is inferior according to them, yes. But, Torov, this is a belief that they have held for a very long time, it is only now becoming relevant.”  
At this point, Torov jumped out of the bed, hidden bandages forgotten, and started to pace at the front of the room, ranting about the unfairness of the situation. “So what? Kevin is like our best blacksmith, Kaija is being trained by Heimdall!”  
“I know, Torov—“  
“Haven’t I been taught about monarchies and all the details of being a prince and spent the last few years studying typical Asgardian subjects? What makes me any less qualified for being a prince or King than you or Loki? I mean—“  
As Torov was distracted by his own ranting, Thor looked over at the pillow that Torov had been leaning over prior to standing up. He reached over slowly, glancing briefly at Torov to see that he was still paying no attention to him.   
“It makes no sense, like—“ Torov paused when he looked at his father and saw that he now held the sloppily rolled bandages in hand, his expression a cross of concern and anger.   
“Torov…” Thor started, sighing as he placed the bandages on the nightstand.  
Torov quickly grew quiet, keeping his eyes down.   
“I told you not to do these things, Torov. You know that it is dangerous.” He said, “I told you, we will figure this all out.” After getting no response again, he sighed and took the bandages, rolling them up and standing from the bed. “Where are you keeping this?” he asked.  
Torov wordlessly turned and pointed to one of the drawers on his dresser, still unable to meet his father’s eyes. Thor moved past him to open the drawer and took the bandages away. He stood in front of Torov and waited until he looked up at him. “Listen to me. I do not want to find you doing this again.”  
“Yes, father.” Torov said, averting his eyes immediately after he finished speaking.  
“I need your word.” He said, and Torov rolled his eyes, grumbling a bit. “Your word.” Thor repeated, his voice becoming more of a growl.  
“Fine, on my word.” Torov groaned.  
Thor simply sighed and took the promise for what he could get, before turning and leaving the room.  
Immediately after he was gone, Torov moved to his wardrobe and pulled out an even longer roll of bandages before standing in front of his mirror once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long and that it was so short. really i am sorry. the next one will hopefully be longer and be here sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry that was so short, that was sort of just a small starting point for the whole fic. the next few chapters are probably going to be individual, almost first person, intros to the main characters. hope some of you stick around for the rest of this if i ever figure out where its going. feel free to PM me about ideas for the fic or anything i may have misrepresented (i plan for this to be rather diverse in terms of race and orientation of gender and relationships). and also i will probably loosen up as i go further and stop being so awkward.


End file.
